


THE LOOP

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Welcome Dear Readers to THE LOOP, National City’s best gossip column for all the freshest, hottest news on the celebs you want to hear about!





	THE LOOP

**HAS LENA LUTHOR GOT A NEW GAL PAL??  SOURCES SPECULATE AS SHE TURNS UP AT MUSEUM GALA WITH LOUVRE CURATOR DIANA PRINCE.**

The pair appeared very close, laughing together and whispering in each other’s ears most of the evening.  Luthor, resplendent in green silk Versace and sporting a choker of cruelty-free arctic diamonds, claims the duo are just friends.  Prince, on business in National City to appraise some paintings at the National City Gallery, had no comment, but stunned the room in red velvet.

Does this spell trouble for Luthor and long-time partner Kara Danvers?  We were unable to reach Kara Danvers for comment, but we will keep you in the loop, dear readers.

 

**IS IT A THROUPLE?**

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers appeared this evening at the ribbon-cutting of Luthor’s new non-profit venture seeking to support families of children with autism.  However, the pair had Diana Prince in tow, and eyebrows were raised as the three stunning ladies kept largely to themselves for the night.  Danvers, who was wearing a fetching off-the-rack dark blue cocktail dress, departed early, leaving Luthor and Prince to drink cocktails, deigning only to chat with reporters for a few moments on their way out.

When Ben Welling from Buzzfeed asked, “Miss Luthor, are you an item?” referring to Prince and herself, Prince replied with a wink, “No, Ben, she’s a person.”

Rest assured, readers, we will keep you abreast of the story as it unfolds.

**LUVERS STILL GOING STRONG**

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were spotted this weekend canoodling on the beach near Las Palmas, flying a kite and playing Frisbee with their dog, Krypto, a friendly black lab who ran circles around them.  Even dressed down, these two stunning ladies know how to live, and they certainly seemed very much in love.

**THE SHADE OF IT ALL**

Witnesses spotted Lena Luthor and Diana Prince at Le Symposium de Génie, a rarefied science conference in Paris this week.  When Jan Freely of Page Six asked about the whereabouts of longtime partner Kara Danvers, Luthor replied that her partner has a job and can’t be everywhere.  Observers did not see any PDA between Prince and Luthor, who held their own during several roundtable discussions.

National City’s own Maxwell Lord was also in attendance.  He spoke about the need to develop technology to make mankind equal to the superheroes like Supergirl who have dominated our media coverage these last few years when he was interrupted by Luthor, who reportedly said, “Mr. Lord, I know Supergirl.  Supergirl is a friend of mine.  And Mr. Lord, you are not Supergirl’s equal in any way.”

**DOUBLE DIPPING?  NO, JUST DOUBLE DATING**

Witnesses at the posh Nat City nightclub FONTAINE spotted Lena Luthor with Louvre curator Diana Prince again, however, they were later joined by Kara Danvers accompanied by an extremely fit, stunning blonde identified as one Sara Lance.

One witness reported that they were approached by one Maxwell Lord, who attempted to engage Luthor on the subject of DNA hacking.  Luthor was heard to cut him off with the comment, “In some circles we call it gene therapy, and your technique for it interesting but a little obsolete.

The club was later held up by a small group of armed men.  Prince and Lance displayed some serious fighting skills as they mopped the floor with the unsuccessful criminals and delivered them to authorities.  Witnesses say that Prince and Lance left arm in arm, as did Danvers and Luthor.

The club owner reports that Luthor and Danvers were giggling conspiratorially, as their plan to introduce their friends was an apparent success.

**THE NEW FIXTURE ON THE GLOBAL SCENE**

Diana Prince, celebrated curator of antiquities at the Louvre, is now presumed to an official “item” with the enigmatic Sara Lance.  However, she is never to busy to visit her best friend Lena Luthor for stylish parties, expensive drinks, and opportunities to throw shade at National City’s favorite misunderstood oligarch, Maxwell Lord.

She and Luthor were seen at the Nat City Opera’s Winter Ball, having a few laughs and canoodling with their honeys, all dressed to the nines.  A witness reports an attempt by Lord to engage the painfully fashionable cadre of ladies on the subject of time travel, claiming that it was impossible, only to be told by Lance, “Actually, I just got back from the 15th century a few days ago.”

The women then laughed and excused themselves to the dance floor, where they remained for most of the evening, until they left for an intimate after party at Ferrano’s.


End file.
